Festivities
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Lock/Jill) It's Christmas time at 221B, and Greg's invited.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Lock (or Jill)  
 **Penname:** SuperWhoLock817  
 **Character:** Greg  
 **Other Characters Used:** Sherlock, John.  
 **Rating:** E for Elephants and Everyone.  
 **Genre:** Christmas Mystery (sorta-ish; mainly Christmas)  
 **Message to your person:** I tried. Enjoy this little thing, and merry Christmas! ;)

 _Note from Lena: Happy Christmas Lock! Looks like you got two fics as I made a mistake with the forms! I've uploaded both, because they are both amazing and there would have been no way I would even dream of choosing between the two of them!_

* * *

 **Festivities**  
 _It's Christmas time at 221B, and Greg's invited._

* * *

There was snow falling just outside his window, people outside laughing and doing their last minute shopping, and Christmas lights twinkled along the buildings, attracting people like moths to a flame. It was a wonder Greg could concentrate at all, even the slightest amount. The clock seemed to be chugging by at the rate of a snail and all Greg wanted to do was go back home and have a small, uneventful Christmas.

Greg sorted through the papers, scribbling down notes on some and reading others. Occasionally, he'd glance up at the clock surface, willing it to move faster. It did not. He sighed, returning his attention again to the papers.

Finally, the minute hand touched the twelve and Greg jumped up. Seven o'clock meant he was done for the day, at the office at least. He shoved papers in his desk and collected his things together, storing them back in his bag. He was just about ready to go when his phone buzzed and he glanced at it. It was a text.

Come. Now.

~ SH

Greg let out an annoyed breath and left his office. Of course! Of course something had to come up! Reluctantly, he hailed a cab and told him, "221 Bakers Street."

X X X

The cab stopped in front of 221B and Greg climbed out. The detective inspector went up to the door and knocked. Glancing up, he noticed the curtain shift slightly and saw a brief glimpse of a few lights and green and red festivities around the flat interior. He had trouble imagining Sherlock, or even John, for that matter, putting up the decorations.

The door opened just as Greg raised his hand to knock again. Speak of the devil, John stood in the frame. "Oh, hello," he said, offering a small smile.

"What's going on?" he instantly asked. John blinked before realising what he was talking about. He shook his head, moving to the side and replying:

"Ask him, he's upstairs."

Greg nodded and came in, going up the stairs as he did countless times before. John followed, not saying a word. Once the detective reached the top, he opened the door to the shared flat and saw more people than he had expected originally. He frowned, turning to John, but the ex-soldier just shrugged with only a trace of a smile on his face. Greg stepped into the room and realised it was a bloody Christmas party. He couldn't wrap his head around that, though.

"You're late," came Sherlock's bored voice. And the party started up again.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
